Two Pieces of a Puzzle
by Feralchu
Summary: Happy stays at the guild one day in hopes of talking to that special someone. Will Happy finally succeed with the exceed of his dreams? If this story gets continued there will most likely be lemon. So I'll rate it M for possible future sex although there is no lemon in chapter 1. ***Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail or any of it's characters
1. The Question

**Authors note: This is my first ever fan fiction of my favorite pairing. Please be as honest as you can if you choose to review. Tell me if you want me to continue, for I am new to this stuff :)**

It was a typical evening at Fairy Tail, outside there was a beautiful scarlet sunset, dotted with occasional clouds that also beamed a bright red. Happy was too deep in thought to notice it though. Just then, Charle, Wendy, Lucy, and Erza, who were out on a female only job, returned. Natsu also left on a job that morning and hasn't come back yet. Happy decided not to go with Natsu in hopes of talking to a certain someone.

Erza, Charle, and Wendy went to the showers to clean up, while Lucy went and talked to Happy. "Happy, where is Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He is out on a job" Happy responded. "Why aren't you with him?" Lucy said, puzzled. "I was hoping I could talk to Charle today" Happy said, "I want to give her something." Lucy saw a little white box that Happy had next to him and smiled. "Charle sure is lucky to have someone like you around" Lucy said.

"I wonder why Happy decided not to go on a mission with Natsu today" Charle said, "It's certainly out of character for him." "You're right" responded Wendy. "You know" Erza said, "you and Happy are cute together, and you know how he feels about you." Charle blushed slightly after hearing that. "What do you think of him?" Wendy asked. "It's not that I don't like him, I really do, but I have to focus on making sure you don't get into trouble, Wendy" Charle said. "Charle, I understand your point of view but remember, if anyone gets in trouble the whole guild will go out of their way to help. Fairy Tail is a family for all of us. Not to mention I have also gained a lot of strength recently. I am confident I can hold my own, so don't worry so much about me and enjoy life and the opportunities it gives you" Wendy said with a smile. Charle gazed at the wall in thought. "I agree with Wendy" Erza said. "I guess you're right" Charle decided.

Later, Charle sat down down on a corner table. Happy walked up and sat next to her. Charle wasn't paying attention and their paws accidentally touched, causing them both to blush and awkward silence to ensue. Natsu broke the silence by bursting through the door, instantly heading to the bar and picking fights with people. Charle decided to be the conversation starter. "Why didn't you go with Natsu on a mission today?" Happy was a bit flustered with the question. "I didn't go with Natsu b-because I wanted to-" "Charle, all the girls and I are going out to eat and we have reservations, let's go!" Wendy said, interrupting Happy. "Sorry Happy, I have to go" Charle said as she flew off to catch up to Wendy and the girls. Happy sat at the corner table in silence for a few minutes, tears welling up in his eyes. _Iblew the chance to ask her _Happy thought to himself. Happy didn't notice that Lucy went back into the guild for a moment because she left her Fleuve d'etoiles and she noticed Happy sulking at a corner desk.

"What happened Charle?" Lucy asked when she caught up with the girls, "I went back into the guild to get my whip, and Happy was sitting alone looking like he was about to cry." "Happy was trying to ask me something but you guys were leaving and I assumed it wasn't anything too important" responded Charle, who was getting a bit worried. "Happy told me that he didn't go with Natsu because he wanted to talk to you" Lucy said, "Happy waited at the guild for the entire day waiting for you." Charle stopped walking when Lucy said this. "H-Happy..." Charle said as she balled her paws into fists. Charle's eyes started watering as she thought to herself, _How could I be so stupid. I know he loves me... and I know I like him, and I knew he had something to say but I didn't listen._ Charle turned around and ran back to the guild.

Happy was choking back tears. Mirajane gave Happy some fish in efforts to console him, "You'll get to talk to her tomorrow, don't worry about it now." "I... I feel like she hates me. Every time I try to talk to her she avoids me" Happy sobs. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you Happy" Mirajane said, "As a matter of fact she has been acting friendlier around you lately." "I... I don't know... it's all so confusing" Happy said as tears dripped from his eyes.

All of a sudden he was embraced from behind. Happy instantly recognized the soft, warm, white fur. Charle let go and Happy turned to see her. She was blushing slightly, looking down at the floor, a tear coming to her eye. "I... I'm really sorry Happy." the tear fell to the floor and instantly Happy returned the hug. "I'm sorry I left you before" Charle said wholeheartedly, "I never meant for it to hurt you." They released the hug and looked into each others eyes, "Thank you for coming back Charle, and I... I want you to have this." Happy said as he handed Charle the box that she didn't even noticed Happy holding. The box was rectangular shaped, white, and wrapped in a light pink bow.

"You are giving me something even though I didn't listen to you after you waited at the guild for the entire day? Even though I ignored you so much in our past?" Charle questioned, "I can't... I can't accept it, I don't deserve this... I don't deserve you. All I deserve is to be alone-" "Charle, you left because Wendy and the others were leaving and you had a reservation. You only ignored me because you thought I didn't know about a mission in Edolas. You didn't know I waited for you the whole day today. Take it please... for me" Happy said putting the box in her paw and looking Charle in her vast, caring, and strong, brown eyes.

Charle finally accepted it and opened the box, not knowing what to expect because the usual gift from Happy was fish. Inside of the box was a golden necklace with pink and red flower shaped jewels in the center, which glistened when you looked at it from any angle. Charle was speechless. "H... how did you get something like this?" Charle asked. "I have been saving for months to get it for you" Happy responded gleefully. After gazing at it's beauty, she looked up to see Happy's face lit up bright red. "D-do you want to go out with me?" Happy blurted out. Happy squinted in fear of being rejected, when suddenly Charle closed the gap between them and locked her lips with his. They shared the most intense feelings they have ever felt. Their kiss lasted for seconds that yearned to be longer. Seconds that were the most amazing seconds of their lives. They released the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. "Nothing would make me happier" Charle confessed. The two exceeds embraced, their tails twirling around each other as they could feel the warmth emanating from each other. Wendy, Lucy, and Erza ditched the reservation to come back to the guild and were in awe at what they just saw. "You were right Erza, they really are cute together" Wendy admitted.


	2. The First Days

The next morning Wendy noticed that Charle was spending extra time picking out what to wear. "Trying to impress Happy?" Wendy asked. "It's only natural to want to look good right?" Charle responded. "Yeah. I do have to say though, I didn't think you would be someone to kiss on the first day" Wendy said, giggling. This caused Charle's face to light up bright red, "H-how do you know?" Charle asked. "What? Do you think that we would still go to dinner without you? We all went back to the guild because we were worried." Charle sighed, "I was caught in the moment I guess." "And there is nothing wrong with that" Wendy stated. Charle decided to wear a cute, pink shirt with a red skirt to match her new necklace.

Natsu and Happy were sitting together at the bar when Charle walked up. "Your princess is here, Happy" Natsu said, laughing to himself. "Thanks, I know. She also looks extra amazing today!" Happy said gleefully. Charle responded by giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Natsu took a second to comprehend what just happened. "What?" Natsu yelled, "when did this happen?" "Last night" both Charle and Happy said simultaneously, causing them both to laugh. "Charle I have to go on a job today, when do you want me to pick you up?" Happy asked. "You can pick me up at six Happy" Charle responded.

Happy and Natsu just got out of the door when Charle grabbed Happy, spun him around and kissed him. "Be careful Happy" Charle said after she released the kiss. "Aye" responded Happy in his normal, gleeful tone. Charle got back into the building, sat down and said "Now I have to pick something out to wear." "I can help you with that" Erza said, "I don't have anything to do so let's go shopping for clothes."

Erza and Charle went to a shop opened up by shortly after the Exceeds arrived at Earth land. "I didn't know there would be so many choices" Charle said, picking out some cute dresses. Charle picked out a yellow and white strapless dress, a solid green dress, and a blue top matched with a pink skirt. The light blue top had openings around the hips on either side, which she picked out while thinking especially of Happy. "The outfits are on me" Erza said. Charle thanked Erza then left for Fairy Hills to pick one out for tonight.

Charle took the dresses out and noticed an outfit that she didn't pick out with a note on top of it. "Just in case. -Erza" Charle was shocked at what Erza got her. The outfit was stockings, a garter belt, and light pink panties. Charle tried it on and noticed the skimpy panties were tight enough to reveal any crevice that they cover. "It... it's so revealing... I like it" she said with a smirk. She put the lingerie away and prepared to get picked up by Happy.

Happy arrived at six in a blue and white plaid button down shirt with black khakis, and Charle chose the blue and pink outfit for their first date. "You look really good" Happy said. "So do you, Happy" Charle smiled. The two Exceeds went to a higher end restaurant at the center of Magnolia. Happy didn't even think of reservations but they were there early enough that they did not have to wait for a long time. The tables had white tablecloths and the napkins were folded around the utensils. Within a minute of sitting down they ordered their food. Happy ordered a seafood platter and a lemonade. Charle ordered Cajun chicken pasta topped with various spices and an iced tea to drink.

After they finished eating Happy took Charle to a place that he found a few days prior. It was on the top of a hill near Fairy Hills that overlooked the sunset as it began sinking into the horizon. "Happy, It's beautiful" Charle said. "Not as beautiful as you" Happy said. Charle gave a faint blush and turned Happy's head to kiss him. They completely forgot about the world around them. The only thing on their mind was each other. Charle tilted her head to deepen the kiss that lasted for as long as they could handle. When they released the kiss they looked into each others eyes. "Charle, you are the most amazing and beautiful person I know. I love you" Happy said. "Happy, when we met, you changed my life forever, and for the better. I love you too." Charle responded. They kissed again and again until they were gasping for air.

The two Exceeds laid down watching as the last drop of the golden sun sank beneath the horizon. Charle looked over and noticed that Happy was already fast asleep. "Guess your job was hard" Charle whispered. She then crawled up next to Happy and rested her head on his chest, slowly drifting asleep on the one she trusts most.

The next morning Charle woke up with a scream. "What's wrong?" Happy asked. "I... I saw something, I don't know what it was, but... It attacked. I... I don't remember anything else" Charle said. "It was probably a dream, but if anything does happen, I'll protect you. I promise" Happy said, embracing Charle, "We should get back to the guild before they get worried" "You're right" Charle responded, still trying to comprehend what she saw.

Happy went back to his house and Charle went back to Fairy Hills to change into something more appropriate for the guild. Later, Happy arrived at the guild to see Charle already at a table with an extra plate of food for Happy. "Thank you, you're so thoughtful" Happy said sitting down next to Charle. "Charle, I want to take you somewhere special later, are you okay with that?" Happy asked. "Sounds great to me" Charle responded.

Later, the two traveled to the East Forest, to the place Natsu found Happy. "Natsu said that he found me because I fell from this tree when I was still in my egg" Happy said. "This place is really beautiful" Charle said as she gazed at the tree big enough to put a house in and all of the wildlife that live in the East Forest. Charle wandered off following a lizard with multicolored spikes on it's back. Happy didn't realize that Charle wandered off until he heard he screaming in the distance. "HELP!" Charle screamed. "CHARLE" Happy yelled flying towards her voice.

**Authors note: So writing is going to take longer now because I have a large role in a musical that is Long Island wide (which is the biggest I've done so far :D). This means I have to memorize lines and music. Rehearsals start in less than two weeks and once those start I will have almost zero time for anything. Thanks for reading so far, I'd love some feedback.**


	3. Rushing It

**Authors note: Well well, I am back from acting and singing and dancing and such. I was also hit by a surprise vacation with some friends to Montauk so there was that. I am sorry it took so long for me to update, so I will ****_try_**** to make up for it by spending more time on the story during the next few weeks. **

Happy found Charle backed up against a tree, in the shadow of a Forest Vulcan. "H-help me" Charle said as the Vulcan raised it's arm. Happy flew towards the Forest Vulcan with little effect. "Hmm? What's this. A little cat here to save his girlfriend" the Forest Vulcan laughed. The Gorian grabbed Happy and through him into a tree, indenting it. "Happy!" Charle yelled. "I... I won't let you hurt Charle" Happy said picking himself off the ground. "I'll start with you then" the Gorian replied. He raised his arm and swung at Happy who jumped up and landed on the Gorian's fist. The Gorian responded by hurling Happy into another tree. Happy grabbed onto a vine hanging from a tree and swung around it keeping the momentum. "I promised that whatever happened... I'd protect you Charle" Happy said as he flew towards the Gorian with his max speed attack. The Gorian turned to Charle when he was struck from behind by Happy who was using all the magic power he could muster to go as fast as possible. Both the Gorian and Happy slammed into a boulder which shattered between their speed and the Gorian's weight, raining down rocks causing them both to pass out.

Charle was frozen in fear until movement stopped between both Happy and the Forest Vulcan. "H... HAPPY!" Charle screamed as she flew to the smashed boulder. She dug up the unconscious Happy and flew him back to the guild as fast as possible. "Don't die Happy, please don't" Charle whispered with tears dropping from her eyes. She arrived at the guild and flew straight to Wendy. "Wendy, please help Happy. He... he's hurt" Charle sobbed. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "Just please help him" Charle pleaded. Wendy brought Happy to a back room with beds, placed him down, and started healing him. Many members from the guild crowded by the door to the room watching as the heavily wounded Happy was being healed.

"That's all I can do, he needs to rest a lot" Wendy said. Charle sat at a chair next to Happy's bed in silence. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy entered the room where Happy was resting. "What happened?" Natsu asked. Charle was silent for a moment. "If you don't want to talk about it now that's okay" Erza said. "I... I was an idiot. It's all my fault he's hurt" Charle sobbed. "I'm sure it's not your fault" Lucy said. "We were in the East Forest, and I... I wandered off and was attacked by a Forest Vulcan. Happy was able to push him into a boulder and... it knocked both of them out. If I wasn't so stupid this never would have happened. I..." Charle said as she started crying uncontrollably into her paws. "Nonsense" Erza said, "You had no control over being attacked like that, and you should be happy you're both alive." Charle remained silent. After a few minutes everyone left the room, leaving Charle and Happy alone. Charle sat in silence for hours, with a visitor every so often.

"You should eat something, you've been here for a while and it's getting late" Wendy said. "I'm not hungry" Charle said. "I am going back to Fairy Hills, are you staying here?" Wendy asked. "It's me who did this to him, so I'll wait until he is better" Charle said. "It's not your fault, but it is your choice to stay and I can't control that" Wendy said. Wendy put the tray of food down and left the room. Charle sat in silence once again. _This is all my fault. He is always the one saving me. He really is the best. I don't know what life would be like without him._ Charle then realized how tired she became. She crawled into bed next to Happy and whispered "I'm sorry Happy." Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

The next morning Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Lucy went to the room Happy was in to find Charle sleeping with her arms wrapped around Happy. When they walked in Happy and Charle both woke up. Charle blushed when she realized that everyone saw that she slept with her arms around Happy. "How ya feelin' Happy?" Natsu asked. "I feel okay" Happy said. "Make sure you don't push yourself" Wendy said, "you were hit really hard, you should just rest for a while."

"Yeah yeah, all that matters to me anyway is that Charle is safe" Happy said gleefully. "You're so reckless sometimes Happy" Charle smiled as she embraced Happy, "and I wouldn't want it any other way." "We brought some food for you two" Erza said putting a tray of food. They tray had many things ranging from fish to tea to pastries, all of their favorites. After they ate Happy rested a bit more while Charle took a shower.

Later that day, Happy and Charle decided to go out for a picnic on the beach. They finished and watched the sun set while holding hands. Happy volunteered to help put things away back at Fairy Hills, to which Charle accepted. The two were in Charle's room and once most of the things were put away, Happy awkwardly stood not knowing what to do. "Sit wherever you want. I'll be right back, I have to put the basket away" Charle said. Happy sat on Charle's bed and looked around Charle's room. Happy saw a journal on a desk in the room, which he had to fight himself not to open.

Happy was looking out of Charle's bedroom window when she returned. "I don't know where I'd be without you Happy" Charle said as she sat down next to him, "thank you." "As long as you're safe I'm glad" Happy said. Happy kissed Charle on the cheek, and in response Charle held Happy and kissed him back. In the middle of a kiss Happy started to explore Charle's body, starting from her hips and working his way up her sides under her shirt until he was at her breasts. Charle then laid on her back as Happy was on top of her. _He does deserve it... but I don't know. Will it hurt? I... I'm scared _Charle thought. Happy repositioned, pulled down Charle's skirt, brought his paws to her panties and started to slide them off. "What's the matter?" Happy asked, noticing that Charle looked uneasy. "I don't... never mind" Charle responded. "You don't look Happy, am I rushing you?" Happy asked. "I... I don't know if I'm ready yet..." Charle said. Immediately Happy pulled her shirt back down and Charle pulled her skirt up, seeming as if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry I rushed you into this, I wasn't thinking straight" Happy said. After a moment Happy got off the bed, "Well I have to go home before Natsu gets worried, see you tomorrow."

After Happy left Charle sat in silence for a few minutes, comprehending what just happened. "Should I have let him?" Charle said to herself, "I trust him yet I am scared. This feeling sucks." "What feeling?" Wendy asked, walking into Charle's room. "I feel as if I weigh Happy down. I always cause him to go out of his way and I give nothing in return. I wouldn't be surprised if his feelings toward me change" Charle said. "You know how much he loves you, and I don't think that will ever change" Wendy responded. "I hope you're right" Charle said.


End file.
